Indiana Jones and the King's Sword
by SunnySpike84
Summary: It's 1957: Indy is still teaching and is asked to find something. But this time he gets help by some friends old and new. Please rr
1. Prologue

a/n: please excuse any misspellings and grammatical errors in the story; they are likely to happen as I'm German. This story is also the first one ever published by me, so don't be too harsh to me - constructive criticism is always accepted gladly.  
  
February 1st 1957:  
  
Finally, I've met him. I'm still not quite sure if that's a good thing but I'm glad I found him. Judging from the first impression, it looks as if Mum did not tell the truth about him. At least not the whole. When she told Kev and me that our father was not dead - as we thought until we were 13 - but a college professor, we imagined some fat, old, ugly, bald-headed, married guy with glasses who only ever had a one-night-stand with Mum and did not care for the outcome. But he is not married, in fact never was and he is supposed to be single. And he's definatly not how I imagined him to be. Still good-looking at 57, with some grey strands in his brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, tall, fit . but wearing glasses. Another thing I have to give him credit for is that he stayed pretty calm when I told him. At least until I told him I had a twin brother. Learning of two 19-year-old children kind of blew him. I have to admit I enjoyed it.  
  
It was a clear sunny winter day when Kayla Algren stopped in front of the rather large house in the outskirts of Boston. She took a deep breath, looked back at her car, turned around again and rang the bell. When nobody opened for a minute, she already thought he might well be spending his Saturday somewhere else. She was almost happy about that prospect. But when she turned around to leave, the door opened, revealing the owner of the house.  
  
"Yes?" he asked her kind of irritated.  
  
'You better should be', Kayla thought. 'But you would be, too, if some strange girl rang you up on a Saturday morning', was her next thought.  
  
"Dr. Jones?" Kayla asked, keeping any tremble from her voice.  
  
The man nodded and said: "What can I do for you?"  
  
Kayla heared the warmth in the man voice and mustered him before answering: his brown hair had grey strands in it and was so messy that it seemed he was not awake for long, he was wearing glasses - 'How fitting!' - and pants and a shirt which showed him to be very fit still. Kayla knew he was 57 years old - her mother had told them everything about him before she died more than a year ago - but he looked at least five years younger - 'And every bit the confused professor', she thought.  
  
"May I come in, Dr. Jones?" she asked. "I have something important to talk to you about."  
  
Hesitating for a moment, he nodded and let her enter. With one quick look around Kayla saw that he was definatly a bachelor: books and papers, pieces of clothes and other things were lying here and there in the corridor.  
  
"Why don't we go to the living room?" he asked her with a twinkle in his eye. "It's a bit more tidy in there", he went on and Kayla realised he must have seen her look.  
  
The living room was quite large and she could see a small yard outside the window. The furniture looked quite old but in a very good condition. Kayla sat down on the couch while Jones took a seat in the armchair opposite her.  
  
He had an expectent look in his face and Kayla came to the reason of her visit right away. "Dr. Jones, I am your daughter."  
  
a/n: hopefully you liked it =) My knowledge about the fifties is unfortunatly not that good, so if I should make any mistakes about that in following chapters, just correct me. I also have not read any books about Indiana Jones, I only saw the movies and read some pieces of fan fiction. If somebody could tell me where he is teaching and where he is living, that would be just great. 


	2. Chapter One

a/n: yeah, second chapter already :) Hope you all like it.  
  
To say Henry Jones jr. – or Indiana Jones, as he preferred to be called – was shocked, would miss the point entirely. Whe he had seen the girl standing at the door, he thought her to be a new student, trying to get to know him more 'intimatly'. When she told him, she was his daughter, he could not deicide whether to throw her out or to suffer from a laughing fit. But she looked so damn serious – and he was far too paralyzed to do any of it.  
  
Her voice shook him out of his thoughts. "Dr. Jones?" she asked. "Are you alright?"  
  
Indiana took a deep breath and mumbled: "Yeah, sure. Why not? Why don't you start telling me everything from the beginning?"  
  
She nodded and said: All right. My name is Kayla Algren and I'm 19 years old. When my twin brother and I ..."  
  
The name Algren touched something in his memory which he could not grasp right now. But when she said 'twin brother', he interrupted her: "Wait, wait: your twin brother?"  
  
She nodded with a sly smile and answered: "Yeah, my twin brother Kevin."  
  
Indiana was at a loss for words for a moment and just stared at her: she was tall, had long blond hair and hazel eyes. She was slender and had some freckles on her nose. She was not smiling anymore but looked at him with bright eyes. Suddenly it hit him.  
  
"Your mother is Jessica!" he said, shock and emotion vivid in his voice.  
  
"Was Jessica", Kayla corrected, hiding the sorrow in her voice pretty good. "She died a year ago."  
  
Indiana did not know why these news still touched him so much after twenty years. He and Jessica had been a couple in late 1936 but it did not quite work out between the two of them. Both of them were too stubborn and dominant in their relationship. But that she hid a pregnancy from him?  
  
"When were you born?" he asked Kayla.  
  
"September 19th 1937", she answered, "six months after you split up with my mother."  
  
That was true, Indy remembered. It had been a cold winter's day just like today when Indy had told Jessica that their relationship did not work anymore. As far as he knew, she moved away from Boston almost immediately.  
  
"And your brother, Kevin?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"He could not make it here by today", Kayla answered. "But his plan is scheduled to land on Monday morning."  
  
LogtarPantsonfire: Thanks for your review. I hope you like this chapter, too. Your  
guess as to the sword was pretty good :) 


	3. Chapter Two

a/n: come on, guys, everybody who is reading this could be so nice as to review. It's just a small click at the end of the page =) Even flames are welcome!  
  
Suddenly the phone rang and stopped Indiana and Kayla in their conversation. "Excuse me for a moment", Indiana said, standing up, and left the room. Kayla heard him picking up the receiver in an adjusting room. She could not hear anything of the conversation, so she tood up, taking a closer look at the room. There was a picture of her father and three other men, taken at least 15 years ago. There were some paintings of Aztec temples, Egyptian pyramids and oriental buildings. There weren't any archeological pieces in the room. Indiana Jones apparently was a serious archeologist, despite the stories of his reckless adventures. 'If those are even true', she thought. He didn't keep and goodies for himself but put them all into a museum.  
  
Indiana finished his phone talk and came back into the living room. He watched his daughter who stood in front of a picture of himself, his father, Marcus and Sallah that had been made shortly after their adventure with the grail. Marcus had retired from the museum a year later and died in 1944. Sallah was still doing great but had handed his business down to his oldest son. His father – Henry Jones sen. – had at least quit teaching four years ago at age 75 and was now living in Boston, about ten minutes away from Indiana. He had tried to convince his father to move in with him but stubborn as he was, he refused to be treated like "an old man short off his death bed". Indiana was still amazed how well their realtionship had become after their adventure with the grail.  
  
He coughed as to not startle Kayla and when she turned around, he had such a vivid picture of her mother in front of his eyes that he inhaled sharply before he said: "That was my father. We wanted to meet for lunch but I told him that something intervened. So I guess he'll probably come by here before noon", he added with a small smile.  
  
"Oh, I guess it's okay to get to know my grandfather, too", Kayla said. She hadn't thought the day to take such turns. When she had arrived here, she still hated this man – whom she didn't even know yet – and now she was beginning to like him and should get to know her grandfather.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Indiana asked who saw the distress on Kayla's face. "Coffee, perhaps?"  
  
"Yes, thanks", Kayla answered, liking the sound of that. As she was addicted to coffee, you wouldn't have to ask her twice for that.  
  
ebonezer: thanx for your grammar advise. Hopefully this chapter is long enough for you :) 


End file.
